METMA Challenge Entries
by Jessica C. Malfoy
Summary: This is a collection of my METMA Challenge Entries...Enjoy....
1. This is getting too werid...

This is getting too werid

"Harry! You get back here right now!" Yelled at very mad Hermione, as they were getting off of the Hogwarts Express.

Harry turned around, a look of pure venom, shot out. "How do you think I feel, Hermione? Walking trying to find you and Ron, and end up walking in on you two making out!" Harry was turning a very pale shade of red, as if he's finally let something out that had been eating his insides. 

I guess you're wondering on how I managed to hear this wonderful conversasion, aren't you? Well, I'm now other then Neville Longbottom. I'm in the same house and year as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Things have been heating up, already. And if Gran is right, this is just the beginning. Oh yes, now back to the action…

"I…I…" For once Hermione didn't have an answer to a question, this must be recorded! "Harry…You know that Ron and I have been seeing each other, right? Didn't you notice that all of the owls that you got from us, came as one? Harry, wake up! I've been…Ron is fine, he treats me right, and I don't spend half of the night worrying and thinking if he is going to die the next day or You-Know-Who is going to kill him! Think of what you've put us through Harry."

Hermione, the smartest and the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, no..in the world…I can't believe that she went to the ball with Krum, then me! I know I'm not the smoothest person around, but I'm half way decent! Hermione walked off, and found Ron. I don't blame Harry and Ron for liking her. Anybody in their right mind would, unless they're like..gay…yuck..don't ask…

The next few days went by well….not so smooth. Harry and Ron aren't talking to each other, but I don't think that Ron has noticed. Since that Hermione and him have been making out all over the place…again don't ask….Harry's been a total mess. I guess he's suffering another lost. I'm basically in the same boat he is. For my parents aren't dead, but insane, but were tortured by the Death Eaters. If I could, I would perform the 'Adva Kravda' on them in one second! But, because they were tortured, I'm scared, no take that back…terrified of magic. It can make your world happy-go-lucky or as painful as hell.

Now, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is rising. Harry is fixing to, or already is, go insane. He dosen't have Hermione and Ron's help this time. I'm not to sure that he can make it, alone. I mean, they helped him all last year with the Tri-Wizard Cup but, when they're not there, Harry seems to do his best. Ron and Hermione, well….they've been sent to Dumbledore, I don't know how many times this week, asking them to help. But since they're both so stubborn, they won't. Its selfish, sacrificing their BEST FRIEND so they can have their 'fun'. This disgusts me. And to think…I actually thought that I liked her as well!!!! She's turned into..well…that American 'woman' Madonna…I've seen her…nevermind…..that's a bit off subject…And there are even rumors that Hermione is…well…pregenent! I can only guess who's the father…

Harry was shocked at the news, it was a major blow to him, I mean MAJOR. He looks terrible, he's stopped shaving, he really needs to..there is fixing to be a new rainforest if he dosen't…..And he keeps on yelling werid stuff like 'But…I don't like fruitcakes!!!…..I need that new barrette that plays tricks on other people…I'm going to run off and become a Muggle!!!' Dumbledore had a heart attack after he yelled that. And because of that, he died. Now, I don't know how but Hermione has moved up her due date to be….on…March the 24th or something like that…weird….and has taken on of Harry's wild ideas, the Barrette that plays the tricks on people, and has showed Fred and George how to make them, and make them to specific things. This isn't going to be good, not at all. I didn't particulary like the Canary Charms….would you like to become a Canary??!! Huh, huh!!! Now the barrettes now shout things like 'Slytherin is the LOSERS!!….Snape wears a wig!!!!….Dumbldore's death was foul play by the Slytherins!!!!' and the list gose on. That was the beginning, now they play tricks on other people. They now squirk ink, imatate Peeves, sound like Muggle alarms, and have Snape yelling 'DETENTION! 100000000 POINTS FROM YOUR HOUSE AND I'M ADDING THAT TO SLYTHERIN!!!!!' This is getting weirder and weirder. Hermione is pregenent, Harry is going insane, Dumbledore is dead….You-Know-Who is rising…the world is going to end…..

A/N: no, I don't own anything….sorry that I couldn't think of another date!!! (ya know who ya r…plus I'll probably add and change this up 10 million times as well….) This is completely..well…messed up….an evil creation of mine…..i'll have to write another one soon, and then go back to work on my MAJORLONG crossover SM/DBZ/TENCHI/HP fic…..yes, it's a different one…I may add more ppl from different shows as I go further into it…..this is a poor contrasted fic…even though it only took me…well…1 long boorrringgggg class…*Miss. J's!!!!! I write a lot of my fics or chaps., or poems in there…that and Spanish…..he he….* I've got to create a new type of fic…..something that has never been seen before…all I'm saying is BE AFRAID, BE VERY AFRAID….*evil laugh*


	2. The Pranks of all Pranks

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Do go on and try to sue me WB! So ha! Ha!   
  
Here are the requirements for the new challenge: [week of 04.22.01]   
*Must be in txt format and funny.   
*Must include Katie Bell   
*Someone needs to say, "Bugger off, can't you see we're busy?"   
*Someone needs to have big hair. Very big.   
*Must include a quart of motor oil. Don't ask...   
*The pudding Dobby knocked over in CoS must be mentioned.   
*Ron must be fascinated by an elevator.   
*Someone needs to say, "Um, do you want a tissue?"  
Now! On to the fic! ^_^  
  
  
One day, the famous trio were doing their homework in the common room. "We've got to study! We're taking out N.E.W.T.s this year" cried a studious Hermione.  
"Now...Ron..what is an elevator???" Hermone asked.   
"A what?" Ron asked.  
"Elevator.....oh yeah...." He grinned insanely. "Last summer, I went to a...a...big building thingy, and it went up and down, up and down....."  
Harry cast him a werid look and hit him with a spell. "Unfractious!" And luckily, Ron snapped out of it.   
Ron and Harry's books, now, laid forgotten on the table. "We've got to pull a prank, Harry. Something that the school will never forget." Ron said.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. We're almost through with our year, and we've done nothing special. A prank...I know!" Harry yelled, with a grin that the twins would've been proud of.   
Ron leaned over to Harry, while Hermione was too busy giving them disapproving looks to notice anything else.   
Harry whispered something to Ron, who then had a grin exactly like Harry's. Hermione broke the silence with a sneeze.  
"Um..you want a tissue, Herm?" Ron asked, who made a tissue appear out of thin air.  
"Thanks, Ron. My---my---my allergies have been getting---", she sneezed again. ,"worse."  
"Now...Hermione...", Harry began, and cast a look around the now deserted common room. "We're going to get Snape back! You in?"  
"Sure....what are we going to need?"   
"Well....We need a quart or so of oil, a way to get into the dungeons, and not get caught."  
"Oil??? I'm not going even ask...now..." Hermione paused. "Pretmium!" A quart or so of oil appeared. "Now...Harry get your invisibility cloak...we're going to need it..."   
A few minutes later, and the 3 of them, plus a quart or so of oil, under a invisibility cloak headed out for the dungeons.   
"Ssshhhh!!!!!" Harry hissed at Ron and Hermione, who were bickering about whose turn it was to carry the oil. They were at the dungeons.   
Hermione looked down the corridor and such, before taking out her wand. It emitted green sparks and hissed. Harry couldn't understand it, which really surprised him. The common room for the Slytherins, was cold and unwelcoming, compared to theirs. Hermione lead them into a hidden passageway that took them to Snape's bedroom.  
It was exactly how a evil potions master's bedroom was supposed to look like. Dark, floating animals, and 'How to get rid of your enemy's child, when he is in your class.' Harry shivered slightly when he saw this.  
Snape snored very loudly. And as Hermione, Ron, and Harry approached the bed, he was mumbling somebody's name..."Katie...Bell...I love you...Come on over to me...."   
Our trio nearly died of laughter right then and there, but decided that it would be better if they kept their mouths closed and preceded with the plan.  
Ron took one side, and Harry the other, while Hermione kept a look out. Ron heaved the quart, he suspected that it kept producing more, because it was getting heavier and heavier. Harry watched as Ron put the oil on the bed, and Snape turn ever so slightly, making their job easier.  
After a few tense moments, Harry and Ron were rapidly pouring oil onto the slimy git's hair. And to their shock, the hair absorbed the oil!!! After about 15 minutes and plenty of oil still left unused, Hermione came in, pale.  
"You guys-----" Hermione started, but was only to be cut off by Ron and Harry.  
"Bugger off, can't you see that we're busy!" Ron hissed.  
"You guys! Malfory is sleepwalking and muttering something about a house elf destroying a bowl of pudding in Harry's 2nd year!" Hermione replied.  
"Well...Ron, lets go.....we've done enough damage for one night." Harry said.  
About 1/2 an hour later, after waiting for 10 or so minutes waiting for Malfory to leave, they arrived back at their common room, and headed to their respective dorms.  
The next morning, during breakfast, the hall went deadly silent. Snape walked in with a---a-FRO?!  
To this day, neither Snape nor nobody else knows how Snape got his fro, besides our favorite trio.  
  
  
Now Review!!!! I might do a sequel to this sometime!! But you reviews will determine it!!!  
  



	3. Challenge @22----The Yule/Kewl Ball

Challenge 22: Started 12.16.01  
  
In the fan fiction world, there are hundreds of cheesy, cliche Yule   
Ball fics. We all know and hate them. So, for this challenge, write   
a parady of one! Of course, this isn't ANY Yule Ball. The fic must   
include:  
  
-*Someone must only sing, never speak   
-*A camera must come to life and take pictures of everyone  
*Someone must call Neville a "big hunk of burning love"  
-*There must be a comfy chair.  
-*Someone must say, "Zeh ha peena sheli, zona!" which means "This is   
my corner, ho!" in Hebrew.   
*And it must be in txt format and funny. Remember, points for   
originality!  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Jessica C. Malfoy, doing a challenge, the horror! And she'll actually finish it and get it turned in, on time! *collective gasp sounds from the very large room that holds the METMA members, although we did not know that we were trapped in there....*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Mandy owns the idea. Cassandra Claire owns the idea for 'Lucius and the Death Eaters'. WB owns the rights to the film, J.K.R. owns the rights to HP and Draco, though, I do need to purchase that.....  
  
  
  
  
The Yule/Kewl Ball  
  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at his 2 dress robes. The Yule Ball, the repeat of last year, was soon to start in less then one hour. He hoped that it would be a bit better this year.   
  
He mentally shuddered at the thought of his poor bruised toes, once Pansy had drug him on the dance floor, over and over again.  
  
'That girl needs to shrink her feet before she takes somebody else's foot off,' he thought to himself, recalling that memory.  
  
Every male in the Slytherin house knew of what happens when you danced with Pansy. Even Millicent wasn't *that* bad. But, Pansy was.  
  
'That's probably why you got stuck up with her, you git,' one voice in his head scolded him.  
  
Draco was a bit put off that Pansy had asked him last year, and would not take 'No, you git. Now get away from me!', as an answer. Nobody did that to Draco Malfoy, and get's away with it.  
  
'Well, she did,' the same voice said and Draco hit one side of his head, not realizing that he was hitting himself.  
  
He looked back to his dress robes. Oh, the choices. Either black velvet or black velvet. Oh, the hard decisions! He looked at his watch, and found that he only had 30 minutes till the ball started. He closed his eyes and choose the black velvet.  
  
20 minutes later, the halls were fulll of students, approaching the Great Hall.  
  
"This year, is going to be the best," exlcaimed Harry Potter, who was wearing a dark emerald robe.  
  
"I know, there isn't going to be any veela whores," Ron added, wearing a plain black dress robe.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! 10 points from Gryffindor," shouted a random Professor, who was wearing sky blue robes, which the trio had never seen before.  
  
"Hermione, who was that?"  
  
"Oh, that was the Yule Ball Queen of last year." Hermione replied, wearing her pearl white robe, that she had recieved last week in the mail, but wouldn't tell anybody who had sent it.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Queen of the ball last year. There's going to be a new one this year. If both of you had stuck around for the whole ball, you wouldn't known that."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and Harry shook his head.  
  
"I wonder who's going to be it this year. Any girl 5th year and above are open for the crown."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione in shock, he didn't know that Hermione was into that type of stuff. And from the look that Harry was also sending at Hermione, he didn't know either.  
  
The trio approached the enterance of the Great Hall, and Harry and ron laughed with each other, seeing that Malfoy didn't have a date.  
  
Ron was fixing to make a comment when Hermione nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"Draco, you don't look half bad," Hermione commented.  
  
"I see that you are wearing my gift."  
  
Hermione blushed scarlet at Draco's remark. She turned even redder then he offered her arm. Quickly she accepted and left Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, gaping at each other and at Hermione and Malfoy.  
  
There were whispers when Draco and Hermione entered,but when Harry and Ron entered, it was complete silence. Girls and guys, alike, stared at them. Quickly the silence was gone and all of them were whispering about Harry and Ron, and pointing at them while they were whispering.  
  
Ron looked a bit...uneasy, you could say.  
  
For some people, mainly Hermione and Draco, the night flew by. For others, like Harry and Ron, who was not asked by anybody to dance, it seemed as if somebody was dragging this thing out till the end of June.  
  
It probably didn't help that Colin, being the nerd that he is, was taking pictures of everybody.   
  
"Hermione, Ma----Draco, smile!" He warned only one second before you were blinded by his 'Extra-Flash-Flash' on his camera, that he had charmed. He told Lavender, earlier, that, "It's just going to be so dark in there, I don't want any of the photos to be ruined!"   
  
Not even before the 2nd song started, Colin had taken pictures of everybody, and blinded them for the rest of the song, as well. Since, he didn't want to let one second of the night to pass by without a photo, of some sort. He took his camera off, and the next couple, Fred and some girl from Ravenclaw, sighed with relief.  
  
He had other ideas, though. He took out his wand and muttered, "Mortialius", and the camera enlarged to the size of a certian black, shaggy, always-on-the-run dog. It also sprouted legs and arms and took one picture of Colin, up close, and promptly blinded him.  
  
The camera, which was also named, "Killer", by some of the students, promplty ran off, taking pictures of everything (Including a picture of Snape doing something with....the rest of the picture was blurry, so the world will never know).  
  
Killer ran around and found that in the corners, couples, were making-out ("This is a school dance, not one of those!") . Killer grinned to himself and started taking pictures. He had a good heart, he only wanted the couples to be able to re-live this moment for as long as the color on the photo was still there.  
  
Killer, however, did not go into the far corner on the right side. No, he did not want to go over there. There were yelling, and he only wanted to capture the "happy" moments.  
  
"Zeh ha peena sheli, zona," yelled Pansy, dragging Neville Longbottom.  
  
She was yelling at Lavender who didn't get it. "What are you talking about you !"  
  
Pansy, was quickly losing her cool. "Don't you understand hebrew, you zona!"  
  
Lavender shook her head and moved to where you could see her partner, which was George Weasley.  
  
"Isn't any one here Jewish?"  
  
George ran a hand through his messy hair. "I'm Catholic."  
  
"I practice Isliam," Lavender added.  
  
Pansy gasped, "Zona! Zona! This is my corner! Get out! Get out!"  
  
George and Lavender quickly left, not wanting to see an angry Jew attack them with a pointy star.  
  
Killer's attention went to the left side of the room, where Harry and Ron were now at.  
  
"Harry, do you think that we can convince Fred and George to help us take these comfy chairs up to the Common Room?"  
  
Crabbe, who was dancing with Hannah Abott from Hufflepuff, was dancing by and grunted, "Too late, Slytherin has already claimed them."  
  
Harry sighed, "Why do you Slytherins always get the good stuff?"  
  
"Uhh," Crabbe started, but couldn't answer for he was too far away from Harry for Harry to hear him.  
  
  
Harry looked up at the Head Table, only to see that it wasn't there. Instead, a large stage, complete with drums, guitars and a microphone.  
  
"Ron, what do you think---Hey, Ginny," Harry said.  
  
"Helllooo," Ginny sang, causing to get stares.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Gin?"  
  
"IIIII, uh uh, ate one offf, Fred! and George's.....singing.....gum.....drops....."  
  
Ron shook his head, "Well, that makes sense."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, "I ate one of...A gum drop....I ate it...Now I'm....Singing to you....."  
  
Ron covered his ears, at Harry's attempts to sing. "Harry, I tell you, you need to quit it!"  
  
Killer, however, was taking pictures like it was the end of the world of the 3. Harry and Ginny singing to the other, and Ron covering his ears, moaning in agony as his sister and best friend tried to sing.   
  
Snape took the stage and took the microphone out of the stand. Soon, others took the stage, including Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle (The teenagers' fathers), as well as some others that the students didn't know.  
  
"Testing, 1, 2,---Hey!"  
  
Lucius had ripped out the microphone from Snape's hands, "Take your place as bass, Severus....Hello, Hogwarts!"  
  
Severus, a bit unhappy, picked up his bass guitar and listened.  
  
Draco, looked at Lucius with a, "What?", look.  
  
"C'mon, Hogwarts!...Yeah, okay. It's an honor for my band to be playing here tonight. Though, Severus tells me that it's only because Professor Dumbledore couldn't get anybody else, but that does not matter! I would like to thank him for letting us play. Now, our 1st song is a popular song in today's society."  
  
The band started up, with a fast paced beat and Lucius joined in.  
  
  
"I am....I amm....  
I know what, you're thinking  
I know what you're saying  
I know what you're doing  
  
I'm watching you....  
  
I am, I am I am......"  
  
At this point, just about everybody was dancing, minus the hos in the corners, Harry and Ron, and Colin, which the poor dear was being stepped on by students who were not watching their step.  
  
At the end of the song, Draco was rather suprised, and applauded with the rest of Hogwarts.  
  
By the end of the night, all the students were tired, but did not want this night to end, as they always did.  
  
"And before we have our last song, it's time to announce the Queen of the ball!" Lucius said into the microphone.  
  
Dumbledore got up to the stage, and took the mircophone. "This year's Queen of the Ball is.....Miss Pansy Parkinson, from Slytherin! Pansy, come up here, as well as your date, to accept your crown!"  
  
Everyone turned around and began to look, or at least catch a glimpse of Pansy. Minutes passed and still no Pansy. Lavender then went back to the corner and got called "Zona!", again.  
  
Pansy grinned and basically dragged Neville up onto the stage.  
  
"I want to thank every one who voted for me, all of my house mates, my professors, my mum and dad, my pet fish back at home, my owl here at Hogwarts, and my Neville, my big hunk of burning love that he is and he convinced me to come!" Pansy said in a delighted voice.  
  
Hermione pouted, she should've won. Draco, seeing this, "Ah, things will get back to normal tomorrow, mudblood, but until then, want to make out behind the bushes and eavesdrop on others?"  
  
"I'd be delighted to, Malfoy," Hermione said as they left the Great Hall in the direction of the gardens. 


	4. Swimming to a New Tune (3rd place winner...

Challenge 26: 02.24.02   
  
Everyone should know how to swim, right? Well, our favorite folks at   
Hogwarts are no exception. For this challenge, Hogwarts is having   
swim tests and lessons in the lake. Have the characters argue over   
who's the most ripped, get into mishaps with the giant squid, or any   
other idea. Just make sure to incorporate the following:  
  
*Someone must wear neon colored robes  
*Someone must dance the hokey-pokey  
*There must be a moth  
*Someone must eat a live fish  
*Someone must say "Sqack Sqeeck Ick Ourk mock!" Merman language   
for, "Does this tail make my butt look big?"   
*And it must be in txt format and funny. Remember, points for   
originality!   
  
  
A/N: Okay, Manders! You demand....I guess we supply? Oh well...Might as well enter it, considering that I helped create the darn thing and nobody else is.....Bow to me! I will scare you with this entry if you don't! Muhahahaha.......ha!  
  
A/N:!..This won 3rd place! Yay!  
  
"Swimming to a New Tune"  
  
  
Hermione stared at the annoucement in complete horror. 'No, no, no! This can NOT be happening,' she thought to herself as she slowly re-read the annoucement, only to see the same thing over and over again. Under any other circumstances, she would have been thrilled for Hogwarts to offer another course, but this...No, this was different.  
  
'I'm just going to die tomorrow,' she thought to herself as she settled into her bed, a couple of hours later after finding the horrid annoucement. 'I'm just...going to...die...'  
  
She wasn't the only distressed student about all of this 'mess'. No, the other houses were debating over it as well. The Ravenclaws were debating over the fact of the condition of the lake water and all of what they could catch from it. Down in the dungeons the Slytherins were talking about the fact that it was January and who would go and tell Snape that they weren't going. Even a few of the Hufflepuffs were doubtful, talking about how the water could swallow them (this caused several gasps and tears among the 1st years).  
  
....In the next morning.  
  
Hermione huddled in her thick robes and cloak, with Harry and Ron on either side of her, heading towards the lake. She looked over at some other Hufflepuffs, who looked rather terriffied, and gave them a weak smile. She watched two 1st years dance together, most likely to become warm, doing the hokey-pokey. She faintly remembered doing that, so many years ago.  
  
"'Mione," Harry began, looking around, "where is everybody?"  
  
"I don't know, but I thought this was mandatory for everybody."  
  
"This sucks," Ron started, "not only do we have to swim in that thing, but in the middle of January! What in bloody hell are they thinking?"  
  
"Something that you haven't, obiviously, started," a familiar drawl came from under the shadow of a dead tree.  
  
Ron turned around and glared at the figure, "Malfoy," he hissed.  
  
"Good to know that you can associate names with faces, Weasel," Malfoy replied, coming out of the shadows, in thick, neon coloured robes.  
  
Harry sniggered, "What are you wearing?"  
  
Malfoy glared at Harry, eyes narrowing, "Well, I prefer these robes then having to go out in that forsaken lake."  
  
"What? Did Snape cook those up for you then," Ron added, eyes dancing with delight of pointing out the robes.  
  
"Yes, he did, as a matter of fact. But, don't worry. Once you jump in that lake, your...'trunks' will flash neon colors as well."  
  
Hermione shifted uneasily, she would much rather have the neon robes then a neon flashing bathing suit, any day of the month. "Harry, do you think---"  
  
"'Mione, don't tell me that you're scared of a bit of water," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not but---"  
  
"Really, you're a Prefect! You have to get a good example for all of the students. How many times have you used that as an excuse?"  
  
"Well, I really don't use it all that----"  
  
They were interrupted by a loud whistle, over by a make-shift 'dock' that had been set up last minute. The whistle was halted, and then a loud coughing was heard, followed by, "..A moth! Who put the moth in my whistle! Weasley! Weasley! You two have detention," yelled an angry Professor McGonagall.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "They never stop coming up with those bloody ideas."  
  
"Well, at least the Common Room is always...active," Hermione suggested.  
  
They were, once again, cut short by Professor McGongall's yells, and all of them walked over to her. Profesor McGongall did not look all that happy, for none of the Ravenclaws showed up ("They all are sick with worry about tests", explained Flitwick), and the Slytherins that did show up, were wearing the neon robes, which basically left the Hufflepuffs (which the entire house was now doing the hokey-pokey, with small breaks of 'Tag!' in there) and the Gryffindors, who were just there.  
  
She pursed her lips together into a thin line, "Students! Students! Attention," she yelled many times, before silence settled onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Then, she started again, "Due to last year's Tri-Wizard Tournment," (Here, Harry whispered to Ron, "How many things are they going to base off that? What's next? Breathing?"), she paused, "Professor Dumbledore has agreed to have a swimming class, for those who don't know how to swim. This is a skill which everybody needs to have, for it may just save your life one day."  
  
A couple of sniggers were heard, from both the Gryffindors and the few Slytherins that did show up. The Hufflepuffs might has sniggered with them, but they were too busy about doing the hokey-pokey as fast as humanly possible (or as fast as they could, without going insane, falling down, or just stop and laugh).  
  
Dumbledore, himself, even joined them for a round or two, must to their suprise and pleasure. It was looking as if the entire purpose of the 'class' was forgotten, and was instead focusing on the hokey-pokey.  
  
It was during this chaos, that some of the Slytherins proceeded on pushing just about everybody into the lake, much to their suprise and humor, everybody fell in, minus a few of the Professors. Flitwick, however, being the smallest one, fell (well, more like flew really) the furthest out, and just...disappeared. Of course, being the author, only I noticed it and everybody else is too busy worrying about their hair and so forth to really notice that he has...disappeared.  
  
About 10 minutes later, the other Professors finally did notice that one of them was missing, and only pure chaos was set to follow. Slowly, they dived in (Minus Severus and Albus, for their own reasons), back into the lake to find their missing Professor.  
  
They swum deeper and deeper into the heart of the lake, past skeletons of old wizards and witches, and a couple of fish heads as well. Finally, they were at the palace of the Merpeople, though they passed several 'malls' where the ones that looked like females were going, "Sqack Sqeeck Ick Ourk mock," to one another, to get, "Wonk Ack Mick," in response. (Translation?...Use your imagination!)  
  
They spotted Flitwick in the 'square', happily swallowing fish and other things found only in the Hogwarts lake, that we really don't want to know about.  
  
After much debate among them, pointing and making really mad faces, all of the Professors (or the ones tha went down there, at least) came back up to the surface. They would only discover to see the entire grounds empty, minus the Hufflepuff house that collasped from exhaustion, and were laying on the ground.  
  
"Well, I guess there is a moral of this story," Flitwick said, trying to get the water out of his socks.   
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Live fish is better then sushi," he replied. 


End file.
